ET Extra Terrestrial
by Rose Higgins
Summary: Also called Alien. A songfic. RaceOC. Race stumbles into the 21st century and meets the love of his life, Julianne "Honey" Nelson. Song: E.T.- Katy Perry feat. Kanye West.


**E.T.- Extra-Terrestrial**

**This is also known as ****Alien****, I decided to write this because I had nothing better to do. And I always wondered what Racetrack would be like if he stumbled into the 21****st**** century. **

**David: I don't know why this is always my job but Rose does not own Newsies. She does however own Julianne "Honey" Nelson. **

**Racetrack: Another one shot about me? See Kid, I told you that she loves me more.**

**Kid Blink: No, she just thinks that you're an alien.**

**Racetrack: *raises fists* Come here you dirty, rotten scabber!**

**Rose: Boys, boys! No need to fight! I just wanted to write this about Racetrack. I'll write a one shot for you Blink if that'll make you happy.**

**Spot: What about me?**

**Kid Blink: Get in line, Spot!**

***All of the Newsies form a line***

**Rose: What have I gotten myself into? But anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Racetrack was walking home from Sheepshead Races, another hot tip lost. He scanned the ground, looking for any spare change that people tended to drop a lot. He spotted a shiny coin in the middle of the sidewalk so he picked it up. A fifty-cent piece? Did they even make those? "John F. Kennedy?" He asked out loud, reading the name of the man on the coin. He inspected the coin, continuously flipping it in his hand. "2011?" He asked himself, reading the date. All of a sudden, what looked like lightning on this perfectly clear night blinded him.<p>

When he was able to see again, he looked around to his surroundings. He was in New York, he was sure of that, but it sure was different from last he remembered it. People were dressed different. Women were actually wearing pants and there were huge signs everywhere. He walked out from the alley he was in. As he walked, he kept his head down, thinking of where he was and why everything looked different. It was Manhattan, he knew from the sign he read, but it wasn't the Manhattan he had grown up in. He accidently bumped someone, knocking them down completely. "Oh, I'm sorry miss," he said as he helped her up and then politely tipped his hat to her. She giggled, Racetrack prayed that he would hear that heavenly sound again. "Hey, where am I?" He asked her. "You're in Manhattan.""What year is it?" "2011." Racetrack's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What's your name, miss?" She knew that she shouldn't talk to strangers but her parents weren't around and they never ruled out _cute_ strangers. Plus, he looked like he needed help. "I'm Julianne Nelson. What's your name?" "Racetrack Higgins, ma'am." "Well, Racetrack, since we're acquainted, you don't have to miss or ma'am." "Since we are acquainted, you can just call me Race." "You can just call me Julie. "No way, Julianne is a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." She blushed slightly. "Hey, Racetrack?" "Yes, Julianne?" "You're not from this time period, are you?" "Uh, could we talk at your place?" She nodded as she grabbed his hand and led him down the street to her house.

When she unlocked the door, they entered and took off their shoes. Racetrack looked around, noticing how nice her house was and how different things looked like in 2011. "Well, you've got me. How did you know I'm from a different time?" He asked as he sat down on her couch next to her. "Your clothes, your accent and when you asked me what year it was. So, what year are you from?" "When I left, it was 1899." "Wow, were you a newsie?" "Yeah, I was."

As they got acquainted, he realized that Julianne lived alone. "Julianne, where are your parents?" Julianne didn't really want to say the truth but she figured it wasn't worth lying to Racetrack. She _had_ let him in her home. "Well, my parents bought me this place so they could get rid of me. It was the only way they could think of getting rid of me without doing anything that would put them in jail. Right now, they are living in Paris." "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't even remember my parents. I ran away when I was 8 because of my parents fighting all of the time."

"Hey, Julianne. I should give you a newsie nickname!" "OK, well what do you think would fit?" "Honey because you're as sweet as it and you love honey." "Cool. Hey, Racetrack. I want to show you something," she said as she led him over to where her computer was resting. "What is that?" "It's a computer," Honey said as she turned it on. Racetrack watched in amazement as she went on a couple of different websites (purposely avoiding FanFiction. Didn't want to poison Racetrack's mind).

Honey walked over to the television and turned it on. "Honey, I've been through too much today. Now, what is that?" "This is called a television. It's like a movie but inside your home. Oh, and the Kentucky Derby is on," she said as she turned on the sports channel that had the Kentucky Derby on. "Oh, I've heard of it but never got to watch it," Race said as he sat down, he was getting excited. "Well, now you can say you have." They watched as a horse named Animal Kingdom won. "Yes! C'mon Race! Let's go collect my money!" She said, since she had bet on Animal Kingdom. They walked to the betting place and got her $43 that she had won.

"Because of my wonderful win, I will buy you some new clothes." They walked down the street to a store called "Salvation Army". _"I'm getting army clothes?" _Racetrack asked himself. "Before you even ask it, no; I am not getting you army clothes," Honey said. Racetrack was a little wierded out by this, but let it slide. He held the door open for her and she nodded her thanks and walked in. She instantly went over to the rack labeled "Men's Blue Jeans". She guessed what Race's size was and grabbed a couple of pairs. Race grabbed a pair and looked at the price tag. "10 bucks! I can't have you spend all that money!" "Racetrack, $10 is a lot less than what it used to be back then." Racetrack suddenly felt stupid. She then grabbed a couple of shirts off of the shirt racked and had Racetrack try them on.

When they went to the counter to go pay, the woman at the register gave Racetrack a strange look. "Hey, Julianne; is this your boyfriend?" "Uh, yes," Racetrack answered before Julie could answer from the awkwardness. The woman at the register than turned towards Race. "What's your name?" "Anthony. Anthony Higgins." The woman, who Honey indentified as her next door neighbor Mrs. Smith, then rang up all of the clothes. The bill came out to $60 even. Honey pulled out her wallet and handed Mrs. Smith the money. Racetrack grabbed the bags and walked out with Honey.

"I didn't know that your name was Anthony," Honey said once they got home. "You never asked." "I also didn't know you were my boyfriend." "I was saving us from feeling awkward." "I know; I would've done the same. You're a lifesaver, Race."

3 months later

Race was still living with Honey, but Honey could tell he was getting a little home sick. One day, he cracked. "Honey, I have to go home. I don't belong; I have friends at home." "Race, let me go with you." "Why would you wanna come with me?" "Because I love you!" Racetrack was shocked; a girl had never loved him. "Let's get married then." "What? Race, I'm only 17!" "That's old!" "What! The normal age to get married here is like 27!" "Well, we're not staying here! Come on, live life!" Honey really had to take this into consideration. There was only one thing she wanted to do before she decided, though. "Hey, Race?" "Yeah?" She made her way over to him and planted her lips on his. He instantly responded, placing his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, she knew what she had to do. "Race, let's get married." He beamed and grabbed her hand.

They sold her apartment and planned to buy an apartment when they got to 1899. As Honey was packing, she found a mysterious package under her bed. It was left by her mother. On the package was a note. _Put this to good use, Julianne. Love, Mother._ Curiously, Honey opened it to reveal her mother's old wedding dress, the one Honey used to marvel at in pictures. Honey placed it in her suit case at the bottom.

Race had changed back into his old clothes and took out the coin from his pocket. Now, it said 1899. He grabbed onto Honey's hand and the bright light blinded them both.

After they bought their apartment, Racetrack and Honey set off to go find a minister. Their wedding was private yet wonderful at the same time. Racetrack kept marveling at Honey's dress. They used the wedding rings they had purchased each other (Race getting the money from Honey of course).

The next day, Racetrack woke up extra early so he could get ready to meet his friends. He woke up Honey and they left together. When they reached the Lodging House, they saw all of the newsies standing outside. "Racetrack! Where have you been?" Jack asked, thrilled to see his friend. "Well, Jack. I'd like you to meet my wife, Julianne. But I call her Honey." All of the guys were dead silent until Mush broke the silence by saying "Congratulations, guys." Everyone soon followed with the congrats. For once, Honey felt at home. She found the love of her life and new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished this! I have been working on this longer than I worked on <strong>**Pretending****. **

**Racetrack: Wait, so I'm married to **_**two**_** people now?**

**Rose: *sighs* No, Race. Honey was just a **_**fictional**_** character. I'm not sharing you with anyone!**

**Kid Blink: So, I get the next one shot?**

**Rose: Yes, Blink. You get the next one shot.**

**Kid Blink: Is it gonna be another song whatever?**

**Rose: A songfic, and yes it will be.**

**Spot: I'm after him! I'm after him!**

***All of the newsies then start arguing over who goes when***

**Rose: Guys! *blows whistle***

***Everyone stops talking***

**Rose: OK. I will plan it out how I want to ok? But the next two are for Kid Blink and Spot.**

**Racetrack: Do I get a third one after?**

**Rose: Maybe.**

**Racetrack: *faces guys* I have a sweet spot because I'm married to her**

**Rose: Racetrack, that's not nice**

**Racetrack: You know what they say. Sometimes the truth isn't so nice.**

**David: I'm pretty sure no one says that.**

**Racetrack: Put a lid on it, you bum.**

**Rose: That's not very nice, Race. *whispers in his ear* even though it is true.**

**David: Now Rose would like to present a list of songs that Rose listened to while creating this beautiful masterpiece.**

**Rose: Aw, thanks David. You now get the one shot after Spot.**

**Racetrack: That's it! I'm filing for divorce!**

**Rose: Now you're not. Sit down.**

**Racetrack: Yes ma'am.**

**Rose: Anyways, here's a list of songs I used. **

**Songs:**

**Light up the World- Glee Cast**

**Teenage Dream- Katy Perry**

**Granger Danger- Joey Richter and Lauren Lopez**

**Speed of Sound- Coldplay**

**Shelf- Jonas Brothers**

**Once and For All- Newsies cast**

**Goin' Back to Hogwarts- A Very Potter Musical Cast**

**Heartless- Kris Allen**

**Two is Better than One- Boys Likes Girls feat. Taylor Swift**

**And last but not least**

**E.T.-Katy Perry feat. Kanye West**


End file.
